Aku dan Sendiri
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Sebuah oneshot mengenai Zhao Yun yang selalu sendiri. Ending yang menggantung, cerita tak jelas, fic pertama di fandom ini.


Disclaimer : Dynasty Warriors punya KOEI.

Summary

_Aku selalu sendiri. Seramah manapun aku terhadap prajurit dan rekan sejawatku, seberapa banyak pun musuh yang kukirim ke neraka, atau sebaik apapun Liu Bei padaku, aku tetap akan sendiri._

A/N

_Penuh kegalauan, ke-OOC-an, nyasar dari sejarah asli terlalu jauh, dan segala jenis spesies kengacoan lainnya. _Fic _pertamaku di _fandom _ini. Setengah _based on true story,_ maaf bila sangat buruk dan di bawah standar _fic _bermutu. Bila tak suka, tahan _flame _Anda dan muntahkan di trotoar atau _zebra cross_ terdekat._

Selamat Membaca!

-Zhao Yun's Point of View-

"Hidup Shu! Hidup Liu Bei!"

"Hidup Zhao Yun, jenderal kita!"

"Selamat Zhao Yun, kalau tak ada kau, rencanaku takkan berhasil sebaik ini."

Ya, terima kasih juga atas ucapan selamatmu, kataku dalam hati. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tidak menjawab.

"Zhao Yun, ayo ikut berpesta dengan kami!" seru Guan Yu dengan gembira padaku. Namun lagi-lagi, jawabanku hanyalah senyum yang sama seperti aku menjawab Zhuge Liang tadi.

"Maaf, aku lelah. Kalian sajalah, tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya, mungkin lain waktu," kataku sambil berlalu ke kamarku sendiri.

Aku takkan ikut. Daripada hanya melamun sendiri di antara sekumpulan jenderal-jenderal mabuk yang meracau, lebih baik aku merenung sendiri seperti biasa. Yah, maksudku, ikut atau tidak toh tak ada pengaruhnya untukku –dan mereka. Semuanya sama saja, tak akan ada yang berbicara padaku dengan sepenuh hati –atau sekedar berusaha menghilangkan kesendirianku.

Sudah biasa. Sendiri adalah sebuah kata yang menjelaskan aku secara singkat dan padat. Dari awal aku menjadi bagian dari mereka –hingga sekarang, tak seorang pun yang pernah akrab denganku.

Ralat. Tak seorang pun, kecuali Liu Bei.

Aku menatap ke luar jendela kamarku. Malam yang suram, hanya angin semilir yang mengajakku bicara. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun malam ini, bulan sabit bersinar terang seakan mencoba menghibur dan menghapus kesendirianku.

"_Ini Zhao Yun, mulai sekarang dia adalah bagian dari kita."_

Kata-kata Liu Bei saat aku baru pertama bergabung mendadak terdengar jelas dalam kepalaku. Aku ingat tatapan dan jawaban jenderal-jenderal seniorku waktu itu. Tatapan acuh dan tidak peduli –seakan kehadiranku tak diharapkan di sini. Namun dari semua mata yang kupandang, tatapan dingin Zhuge Liang-lah yang paling jelas terlukis dalam benakku hingga sekarang.

"_Mohon bantuannya,"_ tapi waktu itu, aku yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun menganggap hal itu adalah biasa dalam ketentaraan, sehingga aku membalas tatapan meremehkan mereka dengan senyum ikhlasku.

"_Ya, jangan sungkan untuk berkumpul dengan kami ," _jawaban Jiang Wei masih terekam jelas dalam otakku –entah dia bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku merasa kalau dia cukup lebih baik daripada jenderal lainnya –yang tak menjawab apa pun.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum –mengingat betapa lugunya aku waktu itu. Tapi kemudian aku tahu, bahwa yang mendapat 'perlakuan khusus' seperti itu hanyalah aku. Karena tak lama setelah aku bergabung, seorang perwira bernama Ma Chao datang dan menjadi bagian dari kami.

"_Halo!"_

"_Salam kenal, Ma Chao!"_

"_Untuk kesan pertama, ayo kita minum-minum sedikit!"_

Saat itulah aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok –antara kehadiran aku dan dia. Aku tak pernah mendapat sambutan sehangat itu. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum seperti biasa yang kulakukan –berusaha berpikir positif bahwa jenderal baru ini mungkin bisa akrab denganku. Tetapi, sepertinya harapanku pupus begitu saja –karena ia langsung dekat dengan jenderal-jenderal lainnya yang tak pernah dekat denganku.

Di saat aku termenung sendiri di sebuah bangku taman di halaman kastil (sambil memikirkan cara agar aku tak sendiri lagi), dia datang.

Liu Bei. Dia datang dan duduk di sebelahku.

"_Mau?" _dia menyodorkan sebuah bakpau kepadaku –yang malah bingung sendiri.

"_Ini bakpau jenis baru lho, isinya rebung dan daging. Kupikir kau akan suka –tapi kalau tidak..."_

Aku mengambil bakpau hangat dari tangan kanannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia menggigit bakpaunya sendiri dengan senang, sementara aku memerhatikannya. Aku terkejut sekali waktu itu –seorang Liu Bei, pimpinan segala jenderal, bicara denganku dan beramah tamah padaku? Yang lain saja ogah!

"_Ada yang salah?" _ya, dia sadar aku tengah memerhatikannya –dan berhenti makan.

"_Eh –tidak. Hanya saja, Anda... Anda adalah orang pertama yang menawari aku makanan seperti tadi," _kataku jujur, kemudian Liu Bei tertawa.

"_Lucu sekali kau," _katanya di akhir tawanya, "_jangan bilang ini juga kali pertama kau berbincang dengan orang lain di sini!"_

"_Kalau boleh jujur, memang iya, sih. Tak seorang pun yang tahan untuk mengobrol denganku. Jadi, aku cukup heran juga dengan Anda,"_ kataku jujur dan sopan –melihat siapa lawan bicaraku sekarang. Tawanya hilang sama sekali, digantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut dan heran.

"_Serius, nih? Orang sepertimu tak pernah bicara panjang lebar dengan siapapun –bahkan rekanmu sendiri?" _tanyanya waktu itu, yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"_Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku mengenai dirimu," _mataku melebar mendengar kata-katanya, _"semuanya tentang kamu. Terserah mau mulai dari mana –pasti akan sangat berkesan bila menjadi orang pertama yang akrab denganmu."_

Aku tersenyum lebar kepadanya waktu itu, dan menceritakan nasibku yang kurasa cukup miris dengan riang pada Liu Bei –yang tersenyum tipis, mengangguk, atau berkomentar sesekali sebagai respon untuk kisahku. Kadang, ialah yang bercerita kepadaku, dan sambil menikmati kesejukan angin musim gugur waktu itu, kami melahap habis sekantung bakpau yang dibawa Liu Bei. Kami bertukar pikiran dan berdebat sesekali sepanjang hari itu.

Sejak saat itulah aku dan Liu Bei menjadi akrab. Sejak saat itulah aku tahu bahwa Liu Bei adalah satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang peduli akan keadaanku –selain orangtuaku, tentu saja.

Kini, aku menjauh dari jendela untuk meneguk segelas air di meja kecilku. Lalu, aku melepas baju zirahku dan menggantinya dengan 'seragam' tidurku. Aku ingat, selain Liu Bei, aku pernah dekat dengan orang lain –sekaligus merasakan sesuatu yang lain kepada orang itu.

"_Zhao Yun, aku menyukaimu."_

Wanita bersuara manis itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku di bawah pohon sakura saat bunganya bermekaran. Xing Cai, yang dulu masih bebas (belum terikat oleh siapapun), mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

"_Xing Cai –apa katamu tadi?" _tanyaku tak percaya.

"_Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau bergabung dengan Shu, Zhao Yun," _katanya pelan, _"kau berbeda dengan jenderal-jenderal lainnya. Bukan karena kau tak pernah bergabung dengan mereka, atau sikapmu yang memang lain dari mereka. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya –namun kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas, bukan? Poin terpentingnya adalah, aku menyukaimu, Zhao Yun. Sangat."_

Aku diam mendengar pernyataan cinta pertama –untukku. Aku sangat bingung harus menjawab apa waktu itu. Rasanya seperti dia melamarku secara kilat.

"_Tak masalah bila kau tak mampu menjawab sekarang," _kata gadis itu tiba-tiba, _"jawabanmu kutunggu paling lambat setelah musim semi berakhir."_

Lalu dia meninggalkan aku sendiri di bawah pohon itu. Meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih tak percaya bahwa ini adalah realita. Sekali lagi, Liu Bei menghampiriku, dan dengan perhatian ia menanyakan sedang apa aku di sini –dengan wajahku yang bersemu merah. Dengan gugup, aku berbohong padanya –mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Tatapan mata Liu Bei saat itu menandakan bahwa ia tak bisa dibohongi –namun aku berkeras untuk tidak memberitahunya mengenai hal ini.

Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa jika seandainya aku jujur padanya waktu itu, aku tak perlu sendirian lagi sekarang.

Tak terasa, seminggu telah berlalu sejak Xing Cai 'jujur' padaku. Tanpa kusadari, aku menjadi lebih sering memerhatikan dia dari jauh, menjaga jarak dengannya demi menghindarkan diriku dari percepatan detak jantungku sendiri –dan sering membicarakan dia dengan Liu Bei. Aku tahu bahwa orang terdekat denganku itu menyadari sesuatu yang lain denganku –namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia tak pernah menanyakan hal itu padaku.

Sejak saat itu juga Xing Cai menjadi dekat denganku. Ketika Liu Bei tak ada, dialah yang menemaniku ke mana-mana. Yah, aku memang sudah bisa mengontrol detak jantungku waktu itu. Tapi, aku tetap menjaga jarak dengannya –menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjawab perasaannya.

Hingga akhirnya, saat itu tiba. Akhir musim semi yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Aku berdiam diri di tempat yang sama ketika gadis itu bicara denganku untuk pertama kalinya. Sudah kusiapkan sebuah buket mawar putih yang menggambarkan perasaanku padanya waktu itu.

Kata Liu Bei, mawar putih adalah bunga yang memiliki makna cinta pertama. Kupikir, karena sesuai dengan kenyataannya, sebaiknya aku memberikan bunga itu kepadanya –daripada berkata-kata dengan gugup. Aku ingat saat dia berlari ke arahku dan meminta maaf karena telah membuatku menunggu. Masih terbayang jelas ketika kami hanya berdiri berdua tanpa mengatakan apapun pada malam terakhir musim semi di bawah pohon sakura itu –yang kini kehilangan sebagian besar bunganya.

"_Xing Cai –aku..." _kata-kataku waktu itu langsung dipotong olehnya.

"_Zhao, maafkan aku."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, aku tak marah karena kau baru datang sekarang."_

"_Tidak, Zhao Yun, ini bukan masalah itu," _ia menggeleng pelan, _"ini tentang kita –maksudku, tentang aku..."_

Aku tak menjawab kata-katanya dan memberikan buketku padanya.

"_Xing Cai, aku suka –"_

"_Jangan katakan!" _di depanku, ia menjerit pedih dan menjauhkan buketku darinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan, maka aku menunggunya hingga ia bicara.

"_Maaf aku membentakmu, Zhao," _katanya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, _"buanglah perasaanmu padaku jauh-jauh."_

Aku membuka mulutku untuk bicara, namun ia melanjutkan dengan senyum terpaksa.

"_Dua minggu lagi, aku akan menikah dengan Guan Ping."_

Sama seperti kali ini, hanya hembusan angin yang menanggapi jeritan dalam hatiku. Diamku hanya tersela hembusan napasku sendiri. Aku tak berani menatap kedua mata gadis di depanku –begitu pula dia yang hanya berusaha menahan tangisnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, kami berdua terhening, tak mengeluarkan isi hati masing-masing.

"_Tidak apa-apa," _sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya kalau aku masih bisa tersenyum tenang waktu itu. Masih teringat jelas olehku ketika dengan berani, aku menarik tangan kanannya dan membuatnya menerima buket mawar putihku. Masih terbayang pula olehku, saat Xing Cai memberanikan diri untuk menatapku dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"_Terimalah, mawar putih memiliki makna cinta pertama. Lemparkanlah buket ini saat hari pernikahanmu nanti. Terima kasih telah bicara denganku hingga selama ini. Selamat berbahagia!" _dengan tegar, aku meninggalkan dia sendiri di sana. Ya, aku meninggalkannya tanpa menghapus air matanya. Karena sesungguhnya dalam hatiku, aku juga menitikkan air mata.

"_Zhao Yun... Maafkan aku..." _bisikan perihnya saat aku berlalu kadang masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku –hingga kini. Aku membaringkan diriku di tempat tidurku –berusaha rileks.

Setelah dia menikah, kami tak pernah lagi bicara. Bila berpapasan, ia hanya melayangkan seulas senyum padaku –kemudian pergi tanpa sapaan sedikitpun. Aku kembali pada kehidupanku yang biasa –dibiarkan sendiri, atau berbincang dengan Liu Bei. Hingga suatu saat, kami membicarakan hal yang belum pernah kami bicarakan sebelumnya.

"_Kau selalu sendiri, ya. Kenapa tak mencoba bergabung dengan yang lain?"_

"_Aku sudah biasa hidup sebatang kara," _jawabku setengah acuh waktu itu. Aku tak suka seseorang mempertanyakan kesendirianku yang sudah jelas sekali terlihat.

"_Cobalah bergabung dengan yang lain," _katanya, _"mereka tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan."_

"_Aku tak berpikir kalau mereka itu buruk. Aku hanya tak pernah bisa bergabung dengan orang lain –kau adalah pengecualian, sih."_

"_Kalau begitu, mulailah bergabung dengan mereka," _Liu Bei menjawab santai, _"kalau aku tak ada, kau mau bersosialisasi dengan siapa lagi? Cobalah, menurutku lucu sekali kalau kau bisa menumbangkan ribuan prajurit musuh, tapi tak bisa berbincang santai dengan kawanmu sendiri."_

Seusai menjawab, dia pergi. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan dia waktu itu, maka aku mencari rekan-rekanku untuk kuajak bertukar pikiran –sama seperti yang kulakukan dengan Liu Bei. Saat itu, secara tiba-tiba aku menemukan jenderal-jenderal Shu –Ma Chao, Jiang Wei, Huang Zhong, dan Nona Yue Ying, tengah minum teh dan mengobrol ria sambil tertawa dalam salah satu ruangan kastil.

"_Ho ho ho," _tawa khas Nona Yue Ying terdengar dalam ruangan, _"Zhuge tak pernah sekejam itu padaku –gurauan kalian terlalu jauh!"_

"_Tapi dia terlihat lucu sekali kalau tahu bahwa rencana pintarnya gagal," _Huang Zhong kembali berkelakar, dan tawa mereka berempat kembali terdengar membahana. Saat itulah aku mencoba bergabung dengan mereka.

"_Hai! Bolehkah aku bergabung?" _tawa mereka lenyap seketika.

"_Ya... Eh, boleh," _lagi-lagi, cuma Jiang Wei sendiri yang menggubrisku –sementara yang lain memandangku aneh. Suasana yang ramai tadi malah berubah sepi, tak ada yang berbicara setelah aku datang. Kalimat-kalimat yang kuucapkan hanya direspon oleh kata-kata seperti "ya, mungkin," atau "hmm... Masa, sih?" atau "benar sekali." Tak ada tawa sedikitpun, bahkan tak ada yang memulai percakapan seperti sebelum aku datang –kecuali aku sendiri. Masing-masing mendadak sibuk dengan teh mereka –atau hanya sekedar menjawabku dengan jawaban seperti tadi.

Kentara sekali kalau mereka tak ingin aku bergabung.

"_Yah, Zhao, sebenarnya aku masih mau berbincang denganmu, tapi aku harus mengistirahatkan tulangku yang sudah tua ini," _mendadak Huang Zhong angkat bicara, lalu membungkuk dan pergi setelah aku mengiyakan.

"_Ah –Zhuge memintaku membuatkan teh hijau, kok aku lupa sih! Maaf Zhao Yun, pembicaraan kita harus berakhir!"_

"_Zhao Yun, aku ingin memeriksa keadaan kudaku, ya. Kemarin dia terlihat lemas, sih –tapi terima kasih telah menemani kami bicara!"_

Satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan aku sendiri –kecuali Jiang Wei. Dia mengambil sebuah cangkir yang tersisa dari nampan teh dan menuangkan teh itu untukku.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" _tanyaku waktu itu.

"_Liu Bei memintaku untuk mencoba akrab denganmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kita menjadi akrab?" _aku diam sebentar, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

" _Jadi, sesungguhnya kau merasa terpaksa untuk bicara dan berteman denganku?"_

"_Tidak," _jawabannya membuatku bersemangat waktu itu, _"aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana," _lanjutnya lagi. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang saat itu semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya? Hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Dapat ditebak, bahwa akhirnya, aku mendapat teman lain –selain Liu Bei.

Tak terasa, memori-memoriku terus terungkit hingga larut malam. Ketika Jiang Wei mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk memberitahukan bahwa makan malam telah siap, aku telah pergi jauh ke alam tidurku –yang semuanya menceritakan masa-masaku yang takkan terulang lagi.

Tak kusangka, hari esok adalah hari yang sangat tak terduga untukku –dan Shu.

"Sudah tidak bisa –rencanaku gagal!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi –"

"Liu Bei, maaf, tapi kini tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kita! Pasukan mereka terlampau banyak! Kita harus mundur!" jeritan Zhuge Liang dapat terdengar jelas olehku –walau posisi kami cukup berjauhan. Ya, betapa cepatnya waktu berlalu. Kini aku telah berada di medan perang –bersama pasukan kami yang telah terdesak. Tak dapat kupercaya –Zhuge Liang salah memperhitungkan rencananya sendiri!

"Pasukan! Mundur!" perintah Liu Bei membahana sementara para kurir menembakkan petasan-petasan berbunga api biru di angkasa –pertanda mundur (A/N : saya nggak tahu apa ini sungguhan atau tidak). Otomatis, prajuritku yang tengah menghadapi lawan masing-masing mundur pelan-pelan –dan lari dari pertempuran.

Bodoh. Zhuge tidak mengerti bahwa kemenangan kita sudah di depan mata. Seandainya ia mematuhi kata-kata Huang Zhong untuk menyiapkan pasukan bantuan, hal semacam ini tak mungkin terjadi.

"Jenderal –ayo mundur!" untuk sekali ini, salah seorang prajuritku memerintahku. Aku menghiraukannya –dan melangkah maju perlahan. Kuberi isyarat padanya untuk meninggalkan aku sekarang juga. Dengan ragu, ia pergi dan menghilang di antara pasukan-pasukan Shu yang tengah meninggalkan medan perang.

"Di mana Zhao Yun?" jerit Liu Bei di antara desakan pasukan dan derap kaki kuda, "di mana dia? Seharusnya dia mundur!"

Maaf, Liu Bei, aku tak dapat memenuhi perintahmu kali ini. Aku tak berniat untuk mundur saat kemenangan sudah di depan mata.

"Tadi dia ada, Pak, tapi dia menolak untuk mundur!" dapat kudengar suara seorang prajuritku yang bicara dengan Liu Bei.

"Apa? Zhao Yun, dimanapun kau, cepat mundur sekarang juga!"

Sekali lagi Liu Bei, maafkan aku, aku tak dapat memenuhi permintaanmu kali ini. Alih-alih mundur, aku terus maju dengan senjataku yang siap siaga. Kuterjang musuh secepat kubisa. Kutancapkan tombakku ke tubuh mereka –dan sedikit demi sedikit, kuhancurkan pasukan Wei –tanpa bantuan siapapun. Aku adalah satu-satunya jenderal Shu yang masih bertahan di antara kepungan prajurit Wei yang mendesak mundur kami.

Aku tak ingin mundur. Biar saja Liu Bei mencariku sesukanya –dan membawa pulang jasadku yang sudah dingin sambil meratap, kalau memang nanti kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan mundur.

Akankah aku selamat? Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi yang jelas, selamat atau tidak –aku akan tetap sendiri.

End of Aku dan Sendiri

A/N

Bagaimana? Jauh dari bayangan Anda? Terlalu mengecewakan? Review disarankan (dan diharapkan). Setengah nyata nih, jadi maaf kalau berlebihan.


End file.
